


Treasure Island

by Nieman



Category: Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: The classic tale is Treasure Island..although of all the adaptations I've seen the closest to the orginal story was a 1970's cartoon!





	Treasure Island

Act 1 part 1 Jim Hawkins is standing by door of family Inn "The Admirial Benbow"  
At left comes the Old Buccaneaurer

Man: Avast Mate...this is a pleasant grogshop. Much Company?  
Hawkins: Nay..not much...I tend to the customers  
Man: That's a good head o Land to watch the ships....I think I'll stay awhile.....I don't want much....just eggs bacon and rum...here take this... {throws 2 guinneas in front of Jim} ..me sea chest will be along shortly...

[Narrative by Hawkins: He never spoke of his past...nor receivd a letter...by day ...he stood on the cliffs end looking out to sea with a telescope. At night he would drink rum very hard...and tell of pirate tales of ships burned and walking the plank.. For six months he stayed at our Inn and never gave what he owed for lodging. Yet every month he gave me a fourpenny with the same order to look out for a seafaring man with one leg. In his fits none dared cross him-just once.]

Act 1 part 2 The Inn is full of customers. At one side the drunken Buccaneaur. At the other Dr Leisley  
Buccaneaur: 15 men on thr dead mans chest  
Yo--ho-ho and a bottle of rum  
Drink and the devil did for the rest  
Yo--ho-ho and a bottle of rum

Slaps hand on table.. Inn becomes quiet...except for Dr Leisley chattering away  
Buccaneaur: Silence there between decks  
Leisley: Were you addressing me?  
Buccanaurer: Aye ye swab  
Leisley: If you drink rum...the world will be rid of a dirty scoundral  
Buccanaurer leaps up and half way draws his cutless  
Leisley: If ye do not put that hanger away...ye will hang upon my honor tomorrow  
Buccaneaur retreats back to his seat.  
Leisley: I not only a physician...but a magistrate as well...and if I hear a complaint aginst ye...ye...be out of this distrct

Act1 part 3 Jim in the empty inn. A small thin seaman with cutlass comes in.  
Man: Is this here Inn as erving me mate Bill?  
JIm; I know none named Bill...we have only one lodger  
Man: Well now...Bill has a scar on his check...and very pleasent in drink  
JIm; Sounds like the Captain.  
Man: Is he here?  
Jim; Nay....he looking for ships...he be about back now  
Man: Quick.....I think I see he a common....behind this door...and not a sound  
Buccanaurer comes in.  
Man steps out  
Man: BIll  
Buccanaurer turns around and goes white....."Black Dog???"  
Black Dog: Ever glad to see me old shipmate...ever since i lost these two taloons. {Holds up multilated hand]

Mrs Hawkins opens sea chest. Takes out a pair of pistols; several sticks of tobacco; some sea shells; a suit; and old boat cloak  
Mrs. Hawkins: odd This new suit..never been worn. Together this worth 20 pounds--a quarter of what were owned  
Hawkins takes a bundle out of box

 

Pew screams and falls under horses

 

squire: This is as clear as noonday. This was the old pirates account book...those crosses are for towns and ships captured or plundered.  
Lisesly: Right..the shares increased as he rose in rank. Now for the paper.

 

Silver: No not I...Flint was Capt...I was quartermaster...the same broadside I lost me leg...Pew lost his deadlights....first with England then with Flint....900 with Englanf and 1200 with Flint..ant bad for a man afore the mast. Some ..out for a fling...and go back in their shirts...I puts it here and there....I'm fifty....I mean to retire after this.

 

Hawkins runs toward clearing...sees a human like form...which comes toward Hawkins ...it is a ragged Robinson Cruose like white man in tattered cloathing  
Hawkins: Who are ye?  
Man: I'm old Benn Gunn..aint spoken to no one these four years...what might be your name?  
Hawkins: Jim...were ye shipwrecked  
Gun; Nay mate marooned...that ant Flint ship the Walrus  
Hawkins: No..Flint is dead...but a score of his old hands are aboard  
Gunn: Not the Man with One...Leg?  
Hawkins: hes the cook and the ringleader of the muntineers  
GUnn: Ah well...I had a pious mother....she predicted a baad fate for those gamboling on grAVEstones.....I was with Flint...when we came this island,,,,,took treasure and six seamen aboard.....about a week...up went the signal...and Flint came out alone to the shippp...the other six was dead aand buried....Bones was nate....Long John silver was quartermaster...they asked bout treasure....Flint says ye can stay shore....but the ship wwilll beat up for more....I was in another ship...and I says to me messmates...lets find flits treasure...after a week....they found nothing...and says Benn Gunnn takes this spade and pickaxe ...and find it for your self. How I've dreamed of going home....and tasting cheese  
{Cannon ball heard]  
Hawkins: My friends have begun to fight...  
Gunn: Jim....any of ye friends meet old Ben...have a white cloth...at this clearing about 12 bells....ye friends must be at the stockade...go that way....{disappears}  
Jim runs

Seven pirates appear at the fence. volley from the blockhouse. Three fall back down...of whom one gets up and runs back to jungle. four continue toward blockhouse. One attacks doctor at door. Another grabs Hunter musket through window and strikes him with it. Anderson fires into house.  
Inside house:  
Smollet: Fight them outside. Hawkins grabs cutlass and runs out and comes face to face with Anderson. Anderson swings sword at Hawkins who jumps tp one side. Anderson misses and is struck down by Gray. The Pirate at window falls down mortally wounded. Doctor cuts down assailant with sword. Last one remaining pirate with red cap runs back over fence.  
Inside House: Squire supports Smollet wounded in arm  
Liesly: There are five of the pirates who will never run again. Joyce and Hunter are dead Smollets wounded.  
Smollet: Five against three leaves us four to eight.

 

Liesley arms himself with sword and pistols and goes north over the fence  
Gray: Where the doctor going?  
Hawkins: To see the maroon Gunn

Towards evening Hawkins takes a pair of pistols and bolts out the door over the fence

evening dusk  
Hawkins looks through window  
Hands and red cap are in struggle  
Hawkins moves forward toward anchor rope..which he cuts  
Ship begins to drift out of bay  
Hawkins finding he cant get back to shore has no choice but to follow ship  
Hawkins just manages to catch up with ship and grabs a rope  
Just as he does so skiff is run down by ship  
Hawkins climbs up rope to deck  
Red cap is lying against a bulwark, Hands is crotched against the mast groaning  
Hawkins: Come aboard Mr Hands  
Hands; BRandy  
Hawkins hands Hands a bottle on deck  
Hands: If that doctor swab was aboard...he fix up my leg..[groans]  
Hawkins takes off Hankerchief and gives it to Hands who ties it to his lower thigh  
Hands: That lubber Obrian and me we tried to get the sails up to sail her back...so who can sail her back....Capt Hawkins?  
Hawkins: I'm not going back to Capt Kidd anchorage again...however with you as pilot...I'll steer her into the North Inlet  
Haands: Okay...I'll be the pilot....this brandy too strong...get me some wine...  
Hawkins I'll give ye more port....but i'll have to dig for it.  
Hawkins goes below,,,and goes forward deck companionway and looks back to deck  
Hands half crawls to rope and takes out a knife into his coat and goes back against Mast.  
Hawkins appears with wine gives it to Hands and goes toward steering wheel  
Hands props himself against bulwark  
Hands: Steady....steady....approaching....careful....starboard a bit  
Hawkins: Once shes beached...how to float her again?  
Hands: Take a rope ashore...tie it to a tree and back to the ship...pull it off on high tide....larbaird over  
While Hawkins is steering vessel...Hands rises up with knife toward him. Hawkins turns and lets go the wheel which hits Hands in the chest  
Hawkins leeps toward main deck and draws pistol which misfires  
Hands half stumbles with knife toward Hawkins...who dodges him  
Suddendly ship stops and and tips 10 degrees. Both Hawkins and Hands are knocked off their feet  
Hawkins races first toward mainmast shroud lines  
Hands is entangled with O brian body...which he tosses overboard with a curse and throws knife at Hawkins whxih strikes bulwark  
Hawkins races up toward crosstrees and reprimes his pistols which he points at Hands coming up with knife in mouth  
Hawkins: One more step Mr Hands Dead men don't bite ye know

Hands: We'll have to sign articles....[right arm goes back with knife]  
sound like arrow-- knife appears just outside Hawkins sleeve into mast  
Hawkins fires pistols  
Hands screams and falls headfirst into sea.  
Hawkins moves down to deck ..he glances overboard and sees the bodies of Hands and Obrian on the seabed. Hawkins goes overboard'  
Hawkins comes ashore  
Hawkins goes over fence to blockhouse  
Just as Hawkins goes inside {Voice: Pieces of Eight]  
Six pirates are left-Silver ; one man with bandage on head; Dick Johnson, Morgan; George merry and unnamed one.

 

Voice: A hoy mates...help  
Silver et all go toward clearing. A human skeleton is lying with arms straight over his head.  
Silver: This is one of Flints Jokes....Long bones....yellow hair....Allardyce...I recken...now I'll just line the compass up with them bones....Ha...Northwest by south south east from skeleton Island....toward the pole star....and the dabloons  
Silver et all march through woods  
Merry: Just ahead ....that big tree....ahead mates  
Pirates run ahead to tree....stop at a big hole...plank reads "Walrus"  
Pirates jump into hole except Silver and Hawkins  
Morgan: a guinnea piece ....your 100,000 pounds eh???  
Silver: Dig away....find some more?  
Enraged pirates get out of hole opposite Silver and Hawkins  
Merry: That cub no use to us and as for that old cripple...  
Merry and one muntineer draw pistols and point them at Silver and Hawkins  
Three shots ring out. Merry and muntineer fall back into pit  
At gunshots reaining three muntioners turn and run to the left away from Silver and hawkins  
Leisley, Gray and Gunn come out of thicket  
Leisley: We must stop them from getting to the boat  
Silver: No need..look  
The three muntioners are seen running away from the boat  
Silver is disarmed and marches back to boat with others  
Gunn: Months ago I find Allardyce....point me to treasure...I tells good doctor....who gives old Benn Gunn cheese  
Scene Silver et all at Gunn cave...One side Smollet recovering from injuries. At other side treasure cache  
[Narrative by Hawkins]  
A little further up in the North Bay was the Hispanalo afloat now with the tide. We just manajed to anchor her opposite Benn Gunns cave  
and were employed in moving the cache into the hold. After three days we were ready to leave. It was deceided we could not take the  
remainig muntioners with us so they must be marrooned. Some rum and tobacco were left them in the North bay  
Leaving the ship had to pass close by the spit of land. There the last three muntioners on beach-Morgan, Dick and John  
Muntiners: Have a mercy...dont leave us  
Leisley: Hail muntiners...we left ye a cache at the north Bay  
When Muntiners see ship still sailing, Morgan scrreams and fires his musket and just missing Long John Silver  


Epilogue

[Narrative by Hawkins]  
Coming home we were so shorthanded we were obliged to go to to the nearest port for more seamen. By chance the doctor meet an English sea captian who was a friend of a friend and took me and the Squire for dinner. When we came back, Silver was gone...Ben Gunn had helped his old Quatermaster ashore along with Captian Flint and a bag of about 3oo Guineas from the recovered cache. With some more hands we sailed home. The treasure was divided among us who used it either wisely or foolishly according to their nature.  
The Silver cache and arms are still on Treasure Island. Those await others to find them...but not for anything will I go back to that accursed Island. At night while I sleep I still fancy hearing Capt Flint crying out "Pieces of Eight"  
[Superimposed picture of Treasure Island map on waves against rocks]

Finis


End file.
